


Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: After the 200th, Fanfiction, M/M, Meta, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha reads Jensen destiel fanfic, and it has the desired effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly thrilled with this, but I haven't written anything for a while, so let me know if it's just awkward or actually okay. Basically I love Cockles and Destiel and this is to warm my shipper's heart.
> 
> The reason it's tagged as Dean/Cas is because Misha reads a destiel fanfic - it's not a destiel story.

Misha is in his trailer, after filming is over for that day. He’s beat, ready to go home. However, as is always the case when he’s tired, he’s been distracted by something. Tonight, it’s a Destiel fanfic. After watching the 200th episode, he feels even more validated in reading fanfic than he already was. 

A knock on his door breaks the crisp autumn silence. “Hey Mish, can I come in?”

It’s Jensen, and Misha feels a smile break over his face without even meaning for it to happen. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Jensen had opened the door without waiting for an answer and so Misha doesn’t even have to yell. 

“Not much. You got any beer?”

“Yeah.” He snorts, because Jensen, who has a habit of making himself comfortable, has already grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge. “Help yourself.”

Jensen grins and collapses on the couch. “Whatcha doin’? Don’t you want to go home soon? It’s freaking 11:30.”

Misha glances up from his fanfic, to check the time in the corner of his screen. “Shit, it is. I didn’t notice.”

“So what are you doing that is so utterly consuming?”

“I’m reading about us. Well, Dean and Cas.” Misha glances up to see Jensen rolling his eyes, and he grins. “Don’t roll your eyes at me like that, young man. It’s an art form. This one is really very creatively done.” Misha’s eyes light up with an idea. “Oh, I’m gonna read it to you, and then you’ll see.”

Jensen doesn’t even have a chance to protest before Misha’s off and running.

“Dean shivers as Cas stares into his eyes, their faces inches away, feeling the fire that always seemed to run between them. Cas’ lips are swollen from making out and he feels vulnerable sprawled under Cas, his arms pinned above his head, Cas looking down at him as though he is a thing to be worshipped. ‘I’m going to fuck you,’ Cas whispers. ‘I’m going to bury myself in your ass, beautiful.’ (Misha makes his voice sound like Cas’ as he reads Cas’ lines, and notes the way Jensen flushes.) Dean groans and Cas can feel his body arch up to meet Cas. ‘Mmmm, Cas, please.’ 

“Cas rolls his hips down once, sending shivers all down Dean’s spine, before releasing his wrists and sitting up.”

Misha looks up from the fanfic and grins at Jensen. “See?”

It gives him no end of pleasure to see the dilation of Jensen’s pupils, the pretty flush covering his beautiful skin, the uncomfortable way he’s holding himself. 

Jensen clears his throat before speaking, and despite that, he sounds gravelly and beautiful when he says (rather eloquently, Misha’s opinion), “Shit, man, why do you read that?”

“Because.” Misha says, and then, though he can’t quite believe he’s saying it, “It’s hot. You thought that was hot, don’t lie.”

Jensen doesn’t say anything for a moment, looking a little like he got punched in the gut, and Misha hurries to continue, all of a sudden uncomfortable, babbling. “And, you know, they’re in love and it’s beautiful and forbidden, you know, Cas falls for him, quite literally, I mean, they’re practically star crossed and – “

He’s cut off by Jensen standing and walking over to him. He reaches down, closes the laptop and wraps his hand in the hair on the back of Misha’s head.

“Shut up.” He mutters, before leaning down and kissing Misha hard.


End file.
